


In Which Gintoki is a Bad Influence on Children and Hijikata is Pissed but Everything's Fine in the End

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anon Prompt, HijiGin as parents, M/M, One Shot, family au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot on a day in the life of new parents, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Gintoki is a Bad Influence on Children and Hijikata is Pissed but Everything's Fine in the End

“Where the hell is my jacket?!”

“How the hell should I know?!”

“Mayora, here!”

“Stop calling me Mayora!”

“Then stop being so obsessed with mayo!”

“No way! Goddammit, I don’t have time for this, I need to go to work!”

“I think Sadaharu peed on your jacket, you might not want to use it…”

Hijikata stares at the wet stain on the back of his jacket, throwing on the floor angrily. He goes through the closet and pulls out another jacket, which is thankfully clean. He puts it on quickly and fixes himself up, making sure he looks like the model Shinsengumi member.

“I’ll be going now!”

Gintoki sticks his head out from the kitchen, watching as Hijikata speed-walks down the hallway and opens the door.

“Try not to fall down the stairs again!”

“ _You’re_  the one who did that yesterday!”

“What? No way, I’m not that stupid.”

“Yes, you are!”

Before Gintoki can reply, Hijikata has closed the door and is going towards the Shinsengumi headquarters as fast as he can so he isn’t late. Gintoki shrugs and pulls his head back into the kitchen, turning the oven off when he finishes making the soup.

“Kagura, Shinpachi, breakfast!”

* * *

The automatic doors of Ooedo Mart slide open, Gintoki walking in with Kagura and Shinpachi holding his hands. He glances at both of them with and lets go of their hands, crouching down in front of them to stare into their eyes with a serious face.

“Guys, we’re here again. You know what to do.”

They nod furiously. Gintoki gives a sharp nod and stands up, pointing down the aisles. 

“Alright! Vice-captain Kagura, go grab all the nmaibo you can, and make sure not to break anything again! Captain Shinpachi, go get the strawberry milk!”

Kagura tugs on his kimono, looking up at him with a pleading face.

“Gin-chan, sukonbu?”

Gintoki stares down at her for a few seconds before relenting.

“Okay, but only a few boxes, understand?”

She smiles widely and runs off, turning down the aisle where the snacks are. Gintoki pats Shinpachi on the head and sends him off while he grabs a basket to buy their lunch. Kagura runs up to him a minute later with an armful of nmaibo, two small boxes of sukonbu mixed in, and dumps it into the basket. 

“Mission complete, general!” she says with faux seriousness, her hand raised in a salute just like those soldiers she had seen on TV. Gintoki salutes back.

“Good job, vice-captain!”

Shinpachi returns, struggling to walk with a carton of strawberry milk and a carton of regular milk in his arms, which he also places into the basket, raising his hand in a salute as well.

“Mission complete, general!”

Gintoki turns to salute him too, patting him on the head.

“Good job, captain! You remembered we ran out of milk this morning!”

Shinpachi beams, Kagura pouting slightly and tugging on Gintoki’s kimono. He glances at her and rolls his eyes with exasperation, although he can’t help but smile just a bit when she holds his hand on the way to the register.

* * *

They run into Hijikata on the way back, Shinpachi and Kagura running towards him, Kagura holding the bag with nmaibo and Shinpachi holding the bag with onigiri.

“Mayora!”

Hijikata scowls, staring at Gintoki as he kneels down. Gintoki shrugs.

“It’s not my fault they call you Mayora.”

“Well maybe if  _you_ stopped calling me Mayora, they wouldn’t be calling me Mayora!”

“Well maybe if  _you_  stopped being a mayo-obsessed idiot, I wouldn’t be calling you Mayora!”

Kagura and Shinpachi glance back and forth between them, watching it as if it is a tennis match. Kagura tugs on Hijikata’s jacket, looking up at him with teary eyes.

“Mayora and Gin-chan shouldn’t fight!”

Hijikata looks at them, sighing in defeat.

“Fine, fine.”

Gintoki crouches and gives Kagura a high-five and a piece of sukonbu when she turns back towards him with a toothy smile.

“Nice! I hereby promote you to captain!”

Hijikata has to refrain from hitting something when he realizes Gintoki had used Kagura to win their mini-shouting match.

* * *

Gintoki stands up when he hears the doorbell, leaving Kagura and Shinpachi to play with Sadaharu in the main room, both of them crawling on top of the huge dog and petting it on the head. He slides open the door to see Otae, her skin slightly tanned. She holds out a box of chocolate-covered macadamia nuts, smiling politely.

“Hello, Gin-san. I’m back from Hawaii, so can I have Shin-chan back?”

Gintoki takes the box and sticks his pinky finger in his ear, taking out a bit of earwax and flicking it to the side.

“Oh, your vacation’s already over? Too bad, I didn’t want to see you again for another month or so…”

In a second, the wall next to him has small pieces of plaster falling, cracks spreading outward from where a fist has landed.

“I’m sorry, did I hear you say something?”

Gintoki pales and shakes his head frantically, walking as fast as he can towards the main room without it seeming like he is running away.

“Shinpachi, your sister is here!”

Shinpachi looks up at him, his eyes wide.

“Ane-ue?”

Gintoki nods. In a flash, Shinpachi has slid off of Sadaharu and is running to the front door, hugging his sister’s legs. She bends over and frees herself, smiling at Shinpachi.

“Are you ready to go home, Shin-chan?”

Gintoki goes back inside and throws Shinpachi’s things into a bag haphazardly, zipping it up and heading back to the front to hand it to Otae.

Gintoki and Kagura salute as Shinpachi leaves, both of them with grim looks on their faces.

“Good bye, captain!”

Shinpachi is smiling as he salutes back and then waves.

“Bye bye, general, captain!”

* * *

Hijikata sighs when he looks at the time and at the still sizable stack of papers on his desk. By the look of it, it doesn’t seem like he’ll be getting back to the Yorozuya any time soon. He flips open his phone and calls Gintoki, the phone ringing twice before he finally picks up.

_“Hello, this is Yorozuya Gin-chan.”_

Hijikata leans back onto one hand and stares up at the ceiling.

“Gintoki? I’ll be back late today.”

There is an answering hum from the other side.

_“So I won’t have to see your ugly mug until late?”_

Hijikata straightens up.

“Oi! You–”

Gintoki laughs.

_“Well, see you later, I guess.”_

Hijikata nods and relaxes slightly.

“…See ya.”

_Click._

* * *

When Hijikata is finally allowed to leave the headquarters, he has to refrain from sighing in relief. It had been a really long day, and he really wants to just see the kids and Gintoki again, although it’s likely that Shinpachi has already been picked up by his older sister, seeing as she was supposed to return from her vacation today.

The walk to the Yorozuya feels like it takes forever, and when he finally slides open the door, it is to find the house completely dark and quiet. Well, it  _is_  pretty late, so he’s sure they’re just sleeping.

And when he slides open the door to Gintoki’s room, he sees that he is right. Gintoki is lying on his back, Kagura curled up on top of him. The both of them are breathing in sync, and Hijikata itches to take a picture, although he knows Gintoki will try to kill him if he does. 

Instead, he picks up the blanket Gintoki had most likely kicked off in his sleep and drapes it over the two of them. He walks out of the room and takes a quick shower before changing into his pajamas and slipping into the bedroom again, flopping down on the futon next to Gintoki’s. 

The last thing he sees before he slips into unconsciousness is Gintoki draping an arm over Kagura and turning over in his sleep, both with identically peaceful looks on their faces as Kagura snuggles closer to him.


End file.
